A Funny Little Fruits Basket Ficcy!
by Enchanted Crimson Rose
Summary: This is going in a different direction than I fist expected it ti be. Anyway, chapter 5 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Let the Terror Begin!  
  
Mwa hahahahahahahaha!!!!! * laughs evilly * this is an evil little fanfic by ME!!!! Meet my two psychopathic friends: Akina and Sakura. Me? My name is Chidori. The biggest psychopath of them all!!!!!  
  
Akina: I'm not so sure about that.  
  
Sakura: About what?  
  
Akina: Being the biggest psychopath.  
  
Sakura: * sweat drop * Who on earth could possibly be any stupider than Chidori?!?  
  
Chidori: Yeah!?!  
  
Akina: ME!!!!!  
  
Chidori and Sakura hit Akina on top of the head.  
  
Akina: OWW!! Stop hitting me!!! I'm calling friend abuse!!!  
  
Sakura: That should shut her up for a minute.  
  
Chidori: Hopefully...  
  
Sakura: Anyway we should bring everyone in shouldn't we?  
  
Chidori: Yeah, I suppose your right. OKAY!!! INTRODUCING THE CAST OF FRUITS BASKET!!!!!  
  
Everyone walks in the room. In everyone I mean Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Ayame. Chidori leaps up and attaches herself to Kyo's arm. * poor guy * At the very same time, Akina grabs onto Yuki's arm. * poor guy # 2 * Sakura just rolls her eyes at the two psycho girls as hearts appear in their eyes.  
  
Kyo: GET OFF OF ME!!!  
  
Chidori: Nope! * smiles *  
  
Kyo tries desperately to get Chidori off his arm by swinging his arm around like a monkey! To his dismay, it only made the girl cling tighter.  
  
Yuki: You might as well give up. They've got to let go sooner or later.  
  
Kyo: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Chidori snuggles up to Kyo's arm making his eyes bug out of his head. Chidori: I just LOVE cats!!!! Their so cute and FUZZLELY!!!!!  
  
Kyo: What on EARTH is she TALKING ABOUT!!!???!!! I am NOT CUTE and what the heck is FUZZLELY????  
  
Sakura: It's better to just go along with it. She's easier to put up with that way.  
  
Chidori turns her attention to the rest of the Fruits Basket peoples. * note that she is STILL holding onto Kyo's arm as if her very life depended on it.. * Shigure is laughing his head off at their expense, while Hatsuharu looked mildly amused. Ayame was staring back at Akina as if he was jealous that she was hanging on Yuki and not him, and Momiji was singing HIS song to himself. Unfortunately Chidori KNEW the song and they broke out into a chorus..  
  
Sakura and Akina together: Oh, no. Here it comes..  
  
Chidori and Momiji:  
  
Yu hi no-o yama ni Deru deru Momiji Kearu ya togage ga Konnichiwa  
  
Chidori: NOW IN ENGLISH!!!!! * SMILES *  
  
Chidori and Momiji:  
  
Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji. The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji, yes, it's true.  
  
Sakura: Will you PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Chidori and Akina had finally let go of Kyo and Yuki's arms.  
  
Chidori: Hey, Haru? Why aren't you saying much?  
  
Haru: dunno.  
  
Chidori: Are you feeling all right? Your not sick are you? * this was said with A LOT of concern that was SO not needed *  
  
Haru: I'm fine. Thanks for asking.  
  
Chidori: Well..if your sure your okay then..  
  
Ayame, who looked very much like he had been DIEING to say something this whole time, then interrupted Chidori. To be totally honest, I think that if he hadn't said something when he did, he probably WOULD have exploded.  
  
Ayame: Oh, I'm sure he's fine! Now I took your measurements while I was sitting over there and ... * then again, he could have just been sitting over there all perverted like, taking Chidori's measurements so that he could put her in one of his 'dresses' * you would look FABULUS in this elegant purple ... gown.  
  
Chidori: I.um...don't...  
  
Akina: OMG.. * totally freaks out * This is the first time Chidori has actually been speechless!!!  
  
Shigure: I would be more than happy to try on anything that you make Aya...  
  
Ayame: I have other things just for you to try on Gure.  
  
Chidori: Um.but.and.  
  
Sakura: I'm grossed out now, anyone else?  
  
Kyo: You people are sick. And of 'course she wouldn't wanna try on anything you make Ayame! Your nothing but a pervert!  
  
Chidori: YAEEEEEE!!! Kyo stood up for me!!!!!!! * now back on Kyo's arm *  
  
Sakura notices that Akina is unusually quiet and goes to see what she's doing. She finds Akina with a phone in her hand whispering something.  
  
Akina: Yes, Broughton? Yeah, I know of some people in serious need of. * notices Sakura leaning over her shoulder * . a party! Yep, this is a joke. by the way how do you report friend abuse? Okay, 477-87. OWW!! That hurt Sakura!! I'm SO calling friend abuse!!!  
  
(A/N: P.S- If you don't know what Broughton is, than I'll tell you. It's a place where all the "mentally ailed" peoples go to. Okay? Okay.)  
  
Sakura snatches the phone out of her hand and smashed it on the floor. About 10 minutes later she realized that the phone belonged to HER.  
  
Sakura: * while hitting herself on the head * STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!!!  
  
Kyo: We already knew that.  
  
Sakura: SHUT UP!!  
  
Kyo: You try'n to start something?!?  
  
Sakura: BRING IT ON!!  
  
All of a sudden a pan flew through the air hitting Kyo in the head knocking him down to the ground.  
  
Haru: That should shut him up. * note that he has gone black from all of the yelling *  
  
Yuki: Good aim.  
  
Haru: * blushes * Thanks Yuki. * goes back to 'white' Haru. *  
  
Tohru: I don't think we should fight. I mean, it isn't polite.  
  
Yuki: Your absolutely right Miss. Honda. * big bright smile *  
  
(A/N: If looks could kill, than Tohru would have been dead by now because the look Akina gave her was COLD. I mean there was DEEP loathing in that stare.)  
  
Meanwhile, Shigure and Ayame have left together. I will not tell you where they went #1. because I myself am afraid of what they are doing, and #2. because this is not an Yaoi fanficy.  
  
Other than those two, Momiji was rummaging through ANYTHING and EVEYTHING he could find in the room. The only problem is that we were in Sakura's room and he had come across her underwear drawer, throwing everything into the floor. Sakura finally noticed this and ran over yelling. The whole thing ended up with Momiji and Sakura both pulling on two separate ends of one of Sakura's frilly bras. * also Momiji had a pair of Sakura's panties hanging on his head! *  
  
While all of this is going on Kyo is laughing his head of because the panties on Momiji's head were leopard print, Yuki was trying his absolute hardest to keep from laughing himself, and it looked like Haru would wet himself if he didn't stop laughing. Tohru got up and decided to help Sakura get her underwear back by hugging Momiji. It was then that Chidori * who by the way had been on the floor laughing until she couldn't breath * remembered the curse and her DEEP, DEEP, DEEP LOVE for cats. She then gave Kyo a big hug, and because he was laughing so hard he didn't get away in time. (A/N: Don't you just feel so sorry for these guys? I know I'm evil! ( ) Kyo turns into a cat and Chidori starts to squeeze the life out of him. It took Haru, Momiji, Yuki, Akina, and Sakura all to get Chidori off of him.  
  
A/N: Hi! Did anyone like my story? I hope so!!! I'm planning on bringing my own ACTUALL cat into the next chapter. I'll call it CHAPTER 2: CAT FIGHT. If anyone wants to see anything happen to anyone than please put it in the reviews! I NEED ideas!!! As you all can probably tell by my writing, my brain don't function right. Besides, it probably don't help any that I got hit in the head in volley ball today. I think it jarred somethin up there. then again I don't know if there was anything in there to begin with, so I don't know. All I know is that I would REALLY appreciate it if you all could go easy on me in the reviews. This is my very first ficcy and I have A LOT of self-confidence issues. Anyway. tell me what you think! ( ) 


	2. Cat Catastrophy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. So you no sue.  
  
( A/N: We have moved the cast over to Chidori's house for the time being so that Sakura could cool down a bit. )  
  
Kyo: God, woman! What on earth is WRONG WITH YOU!?! * now he is in his cat form* * P.S. Chidori is STILL squeezing him *  
  
Chidori: I love cats. I love cats. I love cats. Etc.  
  
Yuki: Um.is she okay?  
  
Akina: You get used to it after a while.  
  
( A/N: Sakura left for the time being 1. because of the embarrassment 2. because she needed to cool down before she REALLY hurt Momiji. )  
  
Kyo: Somebody please help me.  
  
Shigure: * yes, he and Ayame came back * Wow. Kyo must really be desperate if he's actually asking for some one's help.  
  
Kyo: SHUT UP!! What do you know!?! Why don't you and your little lover-boy over there just go back to where ever you came from!  
  
Shigure: * In a whining voice * Your so mean Kyo.  
  
Ayame: Oh, Yuki. Don't you want to know what me and Shigure were up to, little brother?  
  
Yuki: Oh, GOD, NO!!! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT THAT YOU SICK SON OF A..  
  
Tohru: YUKI!!!  
  
Yuki: I'm sorry Honda-san. I guess I got carried away for a minute there. * Then he gave her an apologetic smile *  
  
Akina yet again stared daggers at Tohru.  
  
Momiji: I'm bored. Oooooooh, what's in here.  
  
Momiji then opens the door to Chidori's closet where she had hidden her cat from view so that no one would suspect how much see LOVED cats. It's funny, really. You'd think that she'd know that her obsession with Kyo would be enough evidence.  
  
Chidori: BABY!!! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET IN THERE?!? * sweatdrops around the room *  
  
( A/N: Chidori's cat's name is Baby.)  
  
Baby: Meaow.  
  
Akina: You put her in there, REMEMBER????  
  
Chidori: Oh, I did? Silly me! * another round of sweatdrops *  
  
The cat looks none too pleased about another cat hogging all of the attention in the room. The cat-form Kyo and Baby commence in a stareing contest. Baby hissed, Kyo did the same. Baby arched her back, so did Kyo. And just when you think that Baby's gonna give up, she starts an all-out assault on Kyo, ending up in one big furball fight. Meanwhile everyone, except Chidori who was unfortunately in the middle of the cat fight, had placed a bet on who they thought would win.  
  
Hatsuharu: I think the cats' gonna win.  
  
Akina: * sweatdrop * Which one? Their BOTH cats.  
  
Hatsuharu: Baby.  
  
Yuki: I'm betting on Baby-san.  
  
Momiji: Yuki, do call EVERTHING a -san? Anyway, I bet on Baby.  
  
Tohru: Oh, I don't know who to bet on!!! Kyo could win, but Baby is SO CUTE!!! But then again, Kyo. No, Baby. No, Kyo. No....  
  
Shigure: I choose Baby.  
  
Ayame: As do I!!! I believe in ANYTHING that 'gure says.  
  
Shigure: As I do you Aya.  
  
And the room goes silent......  
  
Akina: I vote for Chidori.  
  
Everyone: Chidori? * sweatdrops *  
  
Akina: You'll see. * big grin *  
  
The fighting continues until....  
  
Chidori: * very slow and evil-like with glowing eyes and fangs bared * I thought I told you two to STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * ends the sentence with a blood curdling yell *  
  
Baby knowing that it not wise to stick around after a yell like that, went to sulk in a corner whilst our dearest Kyo stood frozen. Everyone OTHER than Akina seemed to scoot a little farther away from Chidori as she stared Kyo down.  
  
Chidori: * still has glowing eyes * Here Kitty. NICE kitty. Come here KITTY....  
  
Baby: * thinking * Run, fool, RUN! RUN LIKE A BAT OUT A HELL!!!  
  
Akina: Hey, Chidori. Pizza's here.  
  
Chidori: * now has a bright and shiny face * REALLY!?!?! PIZZA. PIZZA. Pizza. pizza  
  
Chidori ran down the hall and went zooming all around outside, searching for the imaginary pizza.  
  
Haru: There isn't really a pizza, is there?  
  
Akina: Nope. * big smile *  
  
Kyo: I owe you one.  
  
Yuki: Don't you think we should stop her? * looking out the window * She's strip-searching the mailman looking for the pizza.  
  
Akina: Oh, that's okay she does that everyday.  
  
Everyone: REALLY?  
  
Akina: Only on Tuesdays.  
  
Kyo: But you just said 'everyday'!!!  
  
Akina: Snorkelflagen.  
  
Yuki: Pardon?  
  
Akina: POPCORN!!!  
  
Momiji: WOW. She's even sillier than ME!!!  
  
Ayame: I do say, I don't think she right in the mind.  
  
Yuki: Your one to talk.  
  
Chidori suddenly runs in the room grabbing both Kyo and Baby on the way and shoving them both down in her lap after sitting down.  
  
Chidori: The pizza man must have run off with it. Akina are you sure you saw him?  
  
Akina: Saw who?  
  
Chidori: Never mind.  
  
All of a sudden Kyo transforms back whilst still in Chidori's lap. He ended on sitting on top of an unconscious Chidori, a spitting-mad cat beside him.  
  
A/N: SOOOO... Did anyone like my new chapter? Huh, huh? Did ya, Did ya? Note that I wrote this at 12:00 at night. It was just a spur of the moment kinda thing. Oh' well. I will be using the date idea Akina, but I'm putting YOU and Yuki together. I know I'm evil. Please review. Pweaz. * puppy-dog eyes * 


	3. Date Dalima

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ESPECIALLY CONTROLL OVER WHAT GOES ON IN MY AIR POCKET OF A HEAD!!!!  
  
A/N: All of you readers out there, I have one thing to say to you. Before you start reading, get your head out of the gutter. Kyo is fully dressed and NOTHING happened, or did it?  
  
There is a big grin plastered onto Chidori's face. She got an eye-full before she passed out, and needless to say, she liked what she saw. Akina found herself in a conversation with Hatsuharu, not talking about anything in general.  
  
Haru: * to Akina * Do you want to get something to eat?  
  
Akina: * blushing * Sure.  
  
Chidori: Oh, Lord. There's an accident waiting to happen. Neither one of them has any sense of direction!  
  
Kyo: We could say the same about you.  
  
Chidori: * grinning mischievously * I could say a lot of things about you.  
  
Kyo: * blushing * I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!???!!!  
  
Chidori: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.. But do you REALLY wanna chance it? * still grinning evilly *  
  
* MEANWHILE *  
  
Haru: * sweatdrop * Do you have any clue where we are?  
  
Akina: * sweatdrop * Nope.  
  
* ANYWAYZ *  
  
Chidori: * Inside of her head * Akina and Haru sitin in a tree.. K I S S I N G! I'M SO GONNA HAVE FUN TEASING HER!!!!!!! * grins evilly AGAIN *  
  
Yuki: * notices evil grin * Chidori-san? Are you okay?  
  
Chidori: Oh, um, YEAH!!! I'M JUST FINE!!! * Goes into a series of laughs in an Ayame-like manner *  
  
Ayame: * joins in on the laughing fit *  
  
Shigure: I think Aya is having a positive affect on our little Chidori, don't you agree?  
  
Yuki: * pulls Ayame away from Chidori * Stay away from her. I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TURN HER INTO A MANIFESTATION OF YOURSELF!!! ONE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH!!!!!!  
  
Tohru: Please calm down Yuki. I'm sure Ayame didn't mean any harm. Why don't we go get some fresh air? So you can cool down a bit.  
  
Shigure: YES, DO!!! You can make it a DATE!!! * Inside of his head: I'm sure that Akina and Haru are having fun, especially if he's turned black hehe, and now Tohru and Yuki are going out. Now, last but not least we need to get Kyo and Chidori out of here. ( glances at Chidori and notices her staring at Kyo ) * sweatdrop * Something tells me that she doesn't need any help. Hehehe..  
  
Ayame notices the look in Shigure's eyes and surprisingly enough he figures out the Inu's plan. (A/N: I didn't mean that to bash his character. I LOVE AYAME!! HE ROCKS!!)  
  
Ayame: Say, Kyo? Why don't you and Princess Chidori go out somewhere on a DATE as well?  
  
Kyo: There's NO WAY IN HELL.. * sees the hurt look in Chidori's eyes * OH, NO!! DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!! Oh, HELL WITH IT!! Fine. I'll go on a stupid date with you, but don't you DARE get used to it!!!  
  
Chidori: * BIG BIG BIG BIG BRIGHT SMILE * Of 'course! * re-attaches herself to his arm * I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!  
  
Kyo blushes and leads Chidori out of the room quickly as to not let anyone see that he did.  
  
Chidori: Oh, Kyo! Your face is red. You don't have a fever do you? Oh, no! I embarrassed you didn't I? * In a VERY apologetic voice tears forming in her eyes * I really sorry.. I didn't mean to, really, I didn't.  
  
Kyo: You don't have to say sorry. It's okay. Just don't cry okay?  
  
Kyo reached his hand up to catch a lone tear that fell down her powdered face. It was then that he realized that she had put on make-up so that she could look pretty for HIM. Truth was that he DID like Chidori, at times like these, but some of the time she got a little to hyper. He hated to see her cry, so thinking it would cheer her up, he grabbed her hand and lead her off into town. She looked up at him eyes glowing with happiness. That was until Kyo stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Chidori: What's wrong, Kyo?  
  
Kyo: * his stomach made a big gurgling noise * * sweatdrop * Can we get something to eat? I'm STARVING!  
  
Chidori: * sweatdroped then put on a loving smile * Of 'course!  
  
And so they walked off.  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
Yuki and Tohru are walking in the Park.  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
Hatsuharu and Akina managed to find their way to the movie theater one way or another. In other words they just wandered around until they found something worth checking out. They were currently finding their seats.  
  
Haru: What theater is it again.  
  
Akina: The number isn't what's wrong. I know the number. It's theater 5. But I just can't FIND it. * Looks in the EMPTY popcorn bag and sweatdrops * And I ate all the popcorn while trying to find this stupid place. * Anime tears fall down her face * I really liked that popcorn too! * hugs the empty bag * I MISS YOU POPCORN!!! * Haru hands her a part of a Kit-Kat bar * OH!!!!! CHOCOLATE!  
  
Haru: We can share it.  
  
Akina: * smiles and blushes * Your so nice to me Hotty-Haru.  
  
Haru: * blushes VERY DEEPLY. His face turns about the same color as a tomato * Your worth it. * Blushes deeper still *  
  
Akina: * blushes, God there's A LOT of blushing going on here!! * We should probably keep looking..  
  
Haru: Okay.  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
Kyo and Chidori are sittin in a Wendy's eating.  
  
~ END OF CHAPTER~  
  
A/N: Sorry about that NON-FUNNY part up there. I just had to do it. BTW, I don't own Wendy's either. Anyway, I'm going to make Haru go Black next chapter, so look out Akina. I promise to make the next chapter funnier okay? Okay. PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU!!! MEAOW!!! 


	4. Delirious Dates

IF ANYONE WANTS TO SKIP MY REDICULOUS RANT BELOW, AND/OR THE THANK YOU'S THAN SKIP DOWN UNTILL YOU SEE SOME WRITING SIMILAR TO THIS IN BIG BOLD LETTERS. THANK YOU.  
  
Disclaimer: Hello peoples. Yes, you all knew that it was coming. My least favorite part of writing fanfiction. The disclaimer. * sniffle * I don't own Fruits Basket. * cries * Never have. * bawls * NEVER WILL!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, now for some very much neglected THANK YOU'S!!! I know I put this off for sooooo long and I'm really sorry. I do thank EVERYONE who has reviewed or even just READ my silly little story! So here are my thank-you's.  
  
Crystal Akina: Thanks for the idea gurl! You know you're my best friend, and stop putting yourself down so much. Although the idiot part might have been right. Just kidding!! Don't hurt me!!! * scared * Anyway. LOVED the date idea! I know I twisted it around a bit but, I thought that a LOT of Yukiru fans would have hunted me down with spires and torches if I had split them up, so I made them go out on a date. You know I was really considering pairing YOU and Yuki up, but you and Haru just sounded funnier. Anywayz, I think that I did a pretty good job of putting your personality into your character don't cha think? Ok, I'm rambling again.  
  
Crystle: I hope I spelled your name right! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!! * tears up * You were the VERY FIRST person to review my story and I thank you so much for that! * tears are flowing now * You don't know how much your simple review ment to me! I'll admit that I have some SERIOUS self- confidence issues that I kinda blame on my 6th and 7th grades, but you really helped me a lot! * on her knees crying now * I really mean it! I mean yeah, it was nice of Akina to review but she's my best friend and I even had to MAKE her read my story ( by the way, I wasn't saying anything against you there, Akina, so don't get mad please! ) But YOU read this of your own free will, and again I thank you for it. I know that I probably sound really stupid right now, so I'm sorry to everyone reading this. I already told you all that I have really big self-confidence issues, so be easy okay? Anyway, your review really did mean a lot to me so one more time, THANK YOU.  
  
WiTcHgIrL1: Thank you SO MUCH. You are the first person to review ALL of my chapters. And it really makes me happy to know that I'm on your favorites list! Knowing that gives me the hope and inspiration to write this chapter! You're awesome! Thank you! =^..^= meow!  
  
I know that by now I must sound like a real sap. And to be totally honest, I really am. Truth be told, I'm a hopeless romantic who doesn't believe in herself and has no real talent unless you include being a hopeless romantic, and being stupid. I'm sorry if the last chapter and these thank you's are not so funny, but no one can be funny all of the time! And at the moment I'm in a more romantic mode than a funny one seeing as how I havn't had Akina to talk to and cheer me up because she is on phone restriction ( damn you ) and I've been thinking all romantic like instead of all funny like, I'll try my absolute HARDEST to make this chapter as funny as possible at the moment! But I will forewarn you that there will be A LOT of sappy, lovey-dovey parts in this chapter. But if you want to blame someone, than blame Akina for her stupid phone restriction crap-o-la. If she would get off her lazy BUTT and E-MAIL me than maybe I would be in a more funnier mood. Anyways, I've already talked too much so here is the story...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
THIS IS THE ACTUAL STORY! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO SKIP MY REDICULOUS RANT ABOVE, PLEASE START HERE. THANK YOU, THAT WILL BE ALL FOR NOW.  
  
~Kyo and Chidori~  
  
Kyo and Chidori had finished eating and were currently aimlessly walking around the city.  
  
Kyo: So, whatcha wanna do?  
  
Chidori had felt real bad about embarrassing Kyo earlier in front of everyone so she thought carefully about her answer. It suddenly hit her. The perfect thing to make Kyo happy with her.  
  
Chidori: How about a dojo?  
  
That caught Kyo off guard. He defiantly was NOT expecting that answer. He thought for sure she was gonna want to go to the mall or some girly place, but not a dojo. That sounded like fun to him. He wondered what on earth was wrong with her. He decided that she MUST be sick and put a hand to her forehead.  
  
Kyo: Are you feeling okay? You don't have a fever.  
  
Chidori was expecting this reaction. In all honesty she really didn't mind going to a dojo. In fact it sounded like a lot of fun to her. She had always liked fighting and not to mention all of the hot guys that fighting usually attracted. Truth was that Chidori really DIDN'T like shopping. She always avoided it if at all possible. It was true that she could be caught buying something that was in style or that was totally cute, but she still HATED shopping.  
  
Chidori: Of 'course I am silly. I know that you would like to go to a dojo, so I don't mind going too. Besides I doubt that either one of us wants to go shopping. I hate shopping.  
  
Kyo couldn't believe his ears. A GIRL WHO DOESN'T LIKE SHOPPING. It just wouldn't register in his head. Then it occurred to him that she had said that she would go because HE wanted to. That sounded really nice of her on her part, but he wasn't going to make her go if she didn't want to.  
  
Kyo: That's okay. We don't have to go if you don't want to.  
  
Chidori: Oh, NO! I DO WANT TO!!! You could teach me some moves couldn't you? That would be awesome! And I know that your really strong so whatever you have to say goes! * She smiled at him *  
  
Kyo gave her one of his rare smiles, and they walked off together to find a local dojo.  
  
Are any of you wondering what's going on inside of Chidori's head the whole way there?  
  
* Inside of Chidori's head * All those boys, All those boys, All for me, All those boys.... Oh, GOD!! I'm as bad as SHIGURE!!!!  
  
Anyway.  
  
~Haru and Akina~  
  
They had managed to find the movie somehow and were just coming out of the theater.  
  
Haru: Did you like the movie?  
  
Akina: YES! I've been wanting to see Piglet's Big Adventure!!! * Author sweatdroped *  
  
Haru: Glad you liked it.  
  
Akina: Yeah! It even made me forget about my beloved, missed, popcorn.  
  
Haru: Who?  
  
Akina: What?  
  
Haru: Never mind.  
  
Akina: OKAY!!! (  
  
Haru: So what do you want to do now?  
  
Akina: Normally I would suggest trying to go back home, since it's obviously going to take a while, but I'm having to much fun! So why don't we try to find the concession stand again!?!?! (  
  
Haru: Okay. * author sweatdrops again *  
  
~Yuki and Tohru~  
  
Tohru: The park is so pretty, don't you think Yuki?  
  
Yuki: Of 'course Honda-san. You are looking pretty today as well.  
  
Yuki inwardly cursed himself for sounding so stupid, but he kept on smiling. Tohru blushed. She turned around so that he couldn't see.  
  
Tohru: Think you, * notices a tree * OH! Look Yuki! A cherry blossom tree!! Isn't it...ack!  
  
She tripped and fell over one of the tree's long roots. Yuki runs over to her and turns her over.  
  
Yuki: Honda-san! Are you alright?  
  
Little swirllies appear in her eyes.  
  
Tohru: I'm okay * tries to stand up, but falls over from being dizzy. Ends up falling on Yuki * POOF!~~I'm SO SORRY!!  
  
Yuki changed into a rat.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	5. I'm Running Out Of Chapter Titles

DISCLAIMER: I've said it once, I'll say it again * even though I don't wanna * I DON'T NOR WILL I EVER OWN FRUITS BASKET. Although I DO own all 4 English DVD's. I LOVE THE LAST ONE MAN! IT MADE ME CRY!  
  
Ok, MORE THANK YOU'S:  
  
WiTcHgIrL1: Thanks again! You review yet ANOTHER of my completely insane chapters! Sorry for getting a bit sappy on the last chapter. But I'm back in my fully stupid action! Anyway. It really does mean a lot to me that you are still reading this. Really, it does. My best friend still hasn't seen like, what, the last 3 chapters. And that's pretty bad seeing as how there are only 5. AND she's IN the fanfic! So, I don't know. Anyway, you said your friend dressed up as Ritsu for Halloween? That's awesome! Haha. Is your friend a boy or a girl? I guess if your friend is a boy than the whole costume would be complete, huh? I wanted to dress as Kyo. But Kyo wears normal clothes, so what's the point? No one would know. Not like Ritsu's costume. I wonder why I never thought of that? Maybe because I'm a girl? O'well. Thanks for reading! YOU ROCK!  
  
Well. That's all the thank you's for right now. The last thing I gots to say is that I've posted another story. It's a one-shot kinda thing. My friend Akina ( yes, the all around stupid one ) had this REALLY INSANE dream where me, her, and our friend Toki go out on dates with guys from the Sohma family. Thing is, she didn't give me Kyo, so I'm gonna have to kill her for that but anyway, just thought I'd tell everyone just in case someone might ACTUALLY want to read it. If ya do. It's called Sohma Dates. Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 5 I'M RUNNING OUT OF CHAPTER TITLES  
  
~Chidori and Kyo~  
  
Chidori and Kyo were currently having a little argument on the way to the dojo.  
  
Chidori: Can I call you Kitty-Kyo?  
  
Kyo: No.  
  
Chidori: How about Kutsy-Kyo?  
  
Kyo: NO.  
  
Chidori: * says with evil grin * How about Thunder Kat-Kyo?  
  
Kyo: What the?!?!?  
  
Chidori: Don't worry! I was kidding.  
  
Kyo: You better have been. AND YOU BETTER NOT CALL ME ANY OF THOSE NAMES IN HERE! * he yelled as they walked up to the dojo *  
  
Chidori: Yes, sir! * said all-army like * Komander-Kyo! * smiles *  
  
Kyo glares at her.  
  
Chidori: Sorry!  
  
Kyo took her by the hand and lead her inside. Inside was just how Chidori had always dreamed it to be. There were hot guys to spare in there! 'damn' Chidori thought to herself as she checked out the 'scenery'. Chidori was thinking to herself 'WHY DID I NOT COME HERE SOONER?' But then she was pulled off to the side by Kyo, 'Oh yeah, that's right. Because I was too busy hangin out the hottest one of them all!' She added to herself 'I have been hangin around Shigure WAY too long!' She mentally scolded herself.  
  
Kyo: So? You want to learn some fighting moves? Okay then. Let's see if you can keep up. * he said this while stretching *  
  
Chidori: * got the hint and started stretching as well * Sounds fun!  
  
Kyo: * thinking * How childish can you get * his smile betrayed his thoughts *  
  
Chidori: I'm not very strong, so go easy on me, okay? * smiles *  
  
Kyo: Not makin any promises. * rare smiles *  
  
With that Kyo ran right at Chidori, fist in the air, ready to send a mind- blowing punch, but then stopped an inch away from her nose. 'Why didn't she try to dodge it?' He thought.  
  
Kyo: Hey? What's wrong. I know that even you could've dodged that punch!  
  
Chidori: Well. You kinda caught me off-guard. Besides, I knew I could trust you not to hurt me. I knew you wouldn't punch me.  
  
No one had ever told Kyo that they trusted him before. And he could've easily sent Chidori to the hospital with that punch! But she had trusted him enough to just stand there.  
  
Chidori: HELLO? Anyone home? Kyo? You've been standing there for about 10 minutes. HELLO?  
  
Kyo snapped back to reality to find Chidori waving a bologna sandwich in his face.  
  
Kyo: Oh, sorry. Are you going to eat that or are you just gonna keep waving it around?!?  
  
Chidori: Oh! You can have if you want. I made if for you. I thought you might get hungry so I packed a snack.  
  
Kyo: When did you have time to do that?!?  
  
Chidori: You know what, I don't really know.  
  
Kyo sweatdroped.  
  
~Akina and Haru~  
  
They are walking around in a night club somewhere.  
  
Akina: Haru?  
  
Haru: Yeah?  
  
Akina: How on earth did we end up here?  
  
Haru: I have no idea. ( author sweatdrop ) But while we're here, do you want to dance?  
  
Akina: Thought you'd never ask!  
  
------- After a few dances -------  
  
Akina: Hey, Haru. We should be getting back now.  
  
Haru: *looking at his watch * Yeah, you're right.  
  
Akina: WOW! I AM? COOL! I'M NEVER RIGHT!!!  
  
Haru just grabbed her hand and found the door.  
  
Akina: Brrrr, it's cold out here.  
  
Haru: Yeah, I know.  
  
Akina: Better get home in time for mid-night! Haha  
  
They both laughed at their inability to use directions.  
  
Haru: Yeah, if we don't Shigure will come up with some perverted ideas about us.  
  
Akina hadn't thought about that. But thinking only made her brain hurt so she forgot about it in 2 seconds flat. A new record, I think.  
  
Akina: Why don't we use my phone-telly?!? * she said, holding up her cell phone *  
  
Haru: Don't you mean cell phone?  
  
Akina: What's the number billy-bob? * obviously that 2 seconds of thinking was enough to short-out her brain *  
  
Haru took the phone away from her.  
  
Haru: I think that you should rest for a while. You must have a fever or something.  
  
With that Akina laid down on the sidewalk to take a nap. Haru sweatdropped.  
  
~Yuki and Tohru~  
  
They both had made it back to Chidori's house.  
  
Tohru: That was a lot of fun Yuki! Thank you for going with me.  
  
Yuki: It was my pleasure Honda-san.  
  
Tohru: I wonder if anyone is back yet.  
  
Yuki: I hope that my brother is gone.  
  
Tohru: Let's go see! * she dragged Yuki into the house *  
  
Inside Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were sitting in the living room. Hatori looked a bit worried, and Shigure and Ayame were laughing. Hatori looked a little relieved when they walked in.  
  
Hatori: Where have you two been? It's 12:00 at night. And these two have been putting BAD mental pictures in my head.  
  
Shigure: * stifling a laugh * Yes, where HAVE you been? You haven't been doing anything 'naughty', HAVE YOU? * laughs *  
  
Ayame: Oh, to think! My little brother is now a MAN!  
  
Yuki: You two are SICK! Me and Honda-san only went to the park!  
  
Tohru: I didn't know it had gotten so late! We must have lost track of time!  
  
Hatori: I told you two that they were more responsible than that.  
  
Shigure: Oh! You two are no fun! Oh well, We still have two other couples to be worried about!  
  
Ayame: Yes! Especially if Hatsuharu's gone black again!  
  
Shigure: And what about Kyo? What if 'Kitty' gets a little TOO excited?  
  
And they both laughed as Tohru freaked out and Yuki and Hatori were left disgusted.  
  
Yuki: * whispers to Hatori * I think they actually WANT one of them to do that!  
  
Hatori: * whispers back * No. I know them better than that unfortunately. This is just their strange way of coping with worrying. They are actually afraid that they HAVE done that.  
  
Yuki: Really?  
  
Inside of Shigure's head: I hope that they haven't really done anything. Their two young!  
  
Inside of Ayame's head: Their not ready for that! Oh! Why did we EVER suggest that they go out!  
  
~ Haru and Akina ~  
  
Akina's brain is back from it's time-out session.  
  
Akina: Hey! I think I know where we are!  
  
Haru: Really? Akina, your amazing.  
  
Akina: * blush * Well, I don't know exactly where we are, but I know that we passed this place right after we left Chidori's house. Why don't we ask directions? It's already 12:30!  
  
Haru: Okay. Wait here. I'll go in here and ask. Be right back.  
  
Akina: Okay! * smiles *  
  
While Haru is inside the gas station asking directions, some guys walk up to Akina.  
  
Guy 1: Hey Baby. Wanna come have some fun?  
  
Guy 2: Yeah, we can party all night long!  
  
Guy 3: Yeah, we know how to really have fun!  
  
Haru turns to go back to see the guys pestering Akina. He turns into Dum, Dum, DUM! "Black Haru!"  
  
Black Haru: Hey, you leave my girl alone, or you'll regret it!  
  
Guy 3: LET'S GET OUTA HERE!  
  
The guys retreat.  
  
Black Haru: That's right! Run away ya little PANSEYS!  
  
Akina: * latches herself to Haru's arm * Thank you SO MUCH!!!  
  
Haru: * goes back to white Haru * No problem. I guess it just made me really mad. I had to do something.  
  
And they walked for about 2 minutes and got to Chidori's house. They sweat dropped.  
  
Akina: You mean we were THIS close to Chidori's house the whole time!?!  
  
Haru: Looks that way.  
  
They walked into the house. By that time it was 12:48 AM. Again they walked into find a worried looking Hatori, and Shigure and Ayame were mildly snickering. But they also found a worried Yuki and Tohru as well.  
  
Tohru: OH! Your back we were SO WORRIED!  
  
Yuki: Please tell me that you two didn't do anything?  
  
Haru: Of 'course we did. What did you expect?  
  
Everyone including Ayame and Shigure got quiet.  
  
Haru: I went 'black' at one point and....  
  
Shigure: You didn't! * He sounded honestly worried *  
  
Haru: Do what? I mean we went out dancing and to a movie and some guys started hitting on Akina, so I got mad and went 'black'. What did you think we had done?  
  
Akina: Yeah!?!  
  
Shigure whispered in their ears.  
  
Akina: YOU THOUGHT WE DID THAT!!!!!!  
  
Haru: You guys should know us better than that!  
  
Yuki: Well, Haru. When you go 'black' your not exactly on your best behavior!  
  
Hatori: Now, all we have to worry about is Kyo and Chidori.  
  
Ayame and Shigure had stopped laughing all together this time. Kyo was hot tempered, but not inconsiderate. They should have been back by now. They had originally thought that Kyo and Chidori would probably be the first to come back. Seeing as how Kyo would probably get mad and storm back off to the house with Chidori on his heels. Now they were truly worried.  
  
~ Kyo and Chidori ~  
  
They had lost track of time and were still at the dojo. Chidori was getting surprisingly good. Kyo didn't even have to hold back too much when sparring with her. And she had learned a lot of fighting moves in just a short amount of time.  
  
Kyo: You know, your really good at this.  
  
Chidori: Well, I'm only copying what I see you do!  
  
Kyo: True, I AM the best. At least a whole lot better than that damned rat!  
  
Chidori: It's cool that we got this entire room to ourselves!  
  
Kyo: Yeah, well it'd be kinda hard to train if there were a lot of people around.  
  
Chidori: * yawns * I'm getting tired. Do you know what time it is?  
  
Kyo: How the HELL am I supposed to know!?!  
  
Chidori: I was just saying that maybe we should start to head back?  
  
Kyo: Sure, what ever. * turns his back to her * Hey, um, Chidori? You, um, wouldn't want to come back here with me tomorrow, would ya?  
  
Chidori: YEAH! If your willing to teach me to be really good at fighting from now on!  
  
Kyo: * turns back to her with a cocky smile on his face * Sure, just don't think that you'll be as good as me! * laughs a little *  
  
Chidori: I wouldn't DREAM of it! * laughs too *  
  
They walk out into the main room to find it deserted.  
  
Kyo: Wonder where they all went?  
  
Chidori: * looks out the window to see how dark it is * * sweat drops * Looks like we stayed a little later than we thought. * looks up at the clock * OHMYGOD! It's 2:45 in the morning!  
  
Kyo: WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Chidori: We've gotta hurry up and get home! The others must be worried SICK!  
  
They packed up all of their things and raced out the door.  
  
Chidori: Why don't we make this fun? First one to get to the house gets to sleep in my bed tonight. The loser has to sleep on the floor!  
  
Kyo: * competitive smile * Your on!  
  
With that, the two of them raced back to Chidori's house. Kyo would have won, but the thing was, he didn't know the way back, so he kept taking wrong turns. Chidori on the other hand knew exactly where she was going and made it to her front yard first.  
  
Kyo: * panting * You....You planed this out, didn't....didn't you?  
  
Chidori: * also panting * Yep!  
  
They walked up into the house. Once inside, everyone stared. They were still panting and were sweating and looking like they had just run a marathon.  
  
Hatori: What on earth have you two been doing?!? Or dare I ask?  
  
Kyo: * still panting * What was.... what was that supposed....to mean!?!  
  
Chidori: Whatdayamean?  
  
Yuki: You stupid cat! Don't play dumb! How could you!?!  
  
Kyo: HOW COULD I WHAT???!!!???  
  
Tohru and Akina led a VERY tried Chidori into another room to talk and let the boys talk.  
  
Haru: Think about it, Kyo. You come back at 3:00 in the morning panting, and sweating. Now what are we supposed to think?  
  
Inside of Kyo's head: What are they talking about. WAIT A MINUTE! They don't think that we did THAT do they?!?  
  
Kyo: I...I....I..... * Kyo stammered, for once he didn't know what to say *  
  
Shigure: Kyo! How could you! We thought that you were more responsible than that! You two are TOO YOUNG!  
  
Yuki: You ought to be ashamed of yourself!  
  
Kyo's head was spinning. He was getting dizzy. All of that running, and then all of this!  
  
Hatori: Now I'm sure that they didn't do that. * turning to Kyo * Please tell me that you didn't do that.  
  
This was too much. Kyo fell over in a dead faint. The guys assumed the worst.  
  
Ayame: I can't believe he did that!  
  
Shigure: Poor Chidori. They're just too young for that!  
  
Yuki: * fuming mad * That stupid cat should learn some restraint!  
  
Haru: Even when I went 'black' me and Akina never did anything like that! * On the verge of going 'black' *  
  
MEANWHILE: The girls were in another room. Tohru and Akina were looking at Chidori.  
  
Chidori: Please don't tell me that the two of you think that we did that!  
  
Akina: * smiles * You know that we don't! We just wanna know what you really did!  
  
Tohru: Yeah! We thought for sure that Kyo was going to come home before any of us! How did you manage to keep him with you?  
  
Chidori: * smiles * Easy. We went to a dojo! He was showing me how to fight! But we lost track of time, and by the time we realized it, it was already 2:30 in the morning! So we packed up and left. Then I suggested a race. I said that the winner could sleep in my bed tonight and the loser would have to sleep on the floor. I won because he didn't know the way back. Hahaha. Let's go see what the guys are up to.  
  
Akina and Tohru: OKAY!  
  
BACK TO THE GUYS:  
  
Hatori: * he sighed * Well, I'd better go check on Chidori, see if everything is all right. I hope that he didn't go as far as to hurt her.  
  
Suddenly they hear laughing coming from the other room. Then the girls came back into the room.  
  
Chidori: * stops laughing when she sees Kyo on the floor * What happened to KYO?!? * she ran to his side *  
  
Hatori: Chidori, you aren't hurt are you?  
  
Chidori: * Surely Kyo told them what REALLY happened * No! He was real easy on me! (A/N: Of 'course that sounded really wrong to the guys, seeing as how they still thought that they had, well, you know.)  
  
Yuki: At least he was considerate.  
  
Chidori: Yeah! We're going to meet at the same place tomorrow so that he can teach me some more moves! * big smile * (A/N: Think of how that must have sounded to the guys.)  
  
Shigure: * he bent down to look Chidori in the eyes * Don't you think that your two young for this?  
  
Chidori: I'm the same age as Kyo. * she looked like she didn't get it *  
  
Akina: Don't you guys think that it's nice of Kyo to teach her? * smiles *  
  
The guys sweat drop and look mortified.  
  
Tohru: Yeah! I think it's cute! * turns to Yuki * Yuki? Will you teach me?  
  
All the guys stare at her in disbelief.  
  
Yuki: Honda-san! I...um... I.....  
  
Chidori: Why do you act like teaching us to fight is wrong!?!  
  
Guys: FIGHT?!?  
  
Akina: What did you think we ment, didn't Kyo tell you?  
  
Hatori: He passed out before he could say anything.  
  
Tohru: * to Yuki who be the way had turned chalk white * So you thought that I wanted you to.....?!?  
  
Then all three girls fainted.  
  
Kyo woke up to see Chidori passed out beside him.  
  
Kyo: What happened to them?  
  
Hatori: Kyo, just tell us what you two REALLY did before we all die from heart attacks.  
  
And so Kyo told.  
  
~END OF VERY LONG PERVERTED CHAPTER~  
  
(A/N: SOOOO... Did ya like it? I know that it is perverted. Don't worry the other chapters won't be. I just had to write it though! Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long. I was typing the other story, not mention that I'm also devoting my time to another story plot. It's about when two girls, myself and Akina, are introduced to the fruits basket characters. Actually, Akito is the one who sent us there o live with Shigure and the others. I won't tell you why, because that would give a lot of the story away. It's not going to be another silly fanfic like this one. My new story will be a lot more serious. But it will also be funny at some points as well. Anyway, here is a part that might be in the story. Please tell me if you like it enough that I should continue the story....  
  
~NEW STORY~  
  
"Hi! My name is Akina Tukata and this is my best friend, Chidori!" A young girl with long blonde hair that reached to her butt exclaimed. She had light blue eyes and a very happy attitude.  
"Hi. As she said, my name is Chidori Areea. Its nice to meet you!" The other girl said. She had deep, blood red hair that reached to her mid- back. She had jade green eyes and her attitude was more laid-back than Akina's.  
"Yes, well it's nice to meet you two as well," Shigure answered with a smile, " SO, you'll be staying at my house. You can help Tohru with the chores can't you?"  
"Oh, NO! That's okay! They don't have to help me!" Tohru stammered.  
"Of 'course we will. I can help with cooking." Chidori answered.  
"And I can help with laundry!" Akina added enthusiastically.  
"I think that we should introduce ourselves," Hatori stepped up, "As you know all of us are Sohma's, with the exception of Tohru that is, I am Hatori, this is Shigure, Ayame, Ritsu, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Haru, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru Honda."  
"Hello, Why don't we cook you all something to eat?" Akina suggested.  
"You don't have to go through all that trouble." Yuki stated.  
"It's no problem at all! I love to cook!" Chidori announced.  
"I think it's a wonderful idea! I can help you! That way we can get to know one another!" Tohru squealed.  
"I'll help two! We can make it a girl's time!" Kagura yelled. Kisa pulled on Tohru's dress.  
"Sissy? Can I help too?" She asked.  
"Of 'course! You don't mind, do you Chidori, Akina?" Tohru looked at the new girls.  
"Absolutely! Your just adorable, you know that?!?" Akina answered. Chidori bent down and patted Kisa's hair.  
"Yes, and I love your hair, it so cute. And your eyes are a pretty color as well. And your voice is just too adorable!" Chidori told her. The two new girls were the only other people besides her family and Tohru that had told Kisa that. I made Kisa happy to hear them say that. She gave Chidori a big lion hug.  
"You don't mind, Sissy Chidori?" Kisa said after a minute. Everyone was happy that Kisa had made friends with them. "Sissy Akina? You don't mind?"  
"Not at all!" They said together.  
  
Okay, So that's it. Bye! Review please! 


End file.
